Clash N Slash
Clash N Slash is an oddly titled space-shooter game in which you defend a planet from an onslaught of enemies. The game consists of 6 stages of increasing difficulty. How to Play On the title screen, click on "Play Now" to start the game. There is also a button to download a larger version of the game from the game's developer's. This entry will only cover the web version. After every stage, you will have to click on the "Continue" button to advance to the next stage. The game is over when your planet is destroyed, or you complete all 6 stages. The amount of ships you have is infinite, but you have a hefty respawn time of 6 seconds when your ship is destroyed. When the game is over, you have the option of playing again or submitting your score. Choosing "Play Again" will restart you on the last level you played, but will reset your score. (With the exception of completing all 6 stages, in which case you will start a new game from the first level and your score will be reset.) Control The game controls entirely with the mouse. The mouse cursor becomes a crosshair on the playing field and your ship will point and travel toward them, staying close to the planet you're guarding. Click the mouse to fire a shot in the direction of the crosshair. Power-ups Your ship weapon fires a set number of shots before automatically reloading. Each reload time is 2 seconds long. Although there are three different ship weapons in the game, you are given a single weapon by default in each stage, and cannot change it. Those weapons are: *'Cannon': Fires one large bullet. Takes a half-second between each shot. Holds 10 rounds before reloading. *'Machine Gun': Fires one large red bullet. Bullets can be fired in rapid-succession by holding down the mouse button. Holds 25 rounds before reloading. *'Spread Cannon': Fires one large bullet and two smaller bullets in a spread pattern. Takes a half second between shots. Holds 8 rounds before reloading. In addition to the ship weapons, there are power-ups that drop for the enemies. These are stage based power ups and have to be shot at to be used. *'Silver Crate': Gives 100 bonus points. *'Orange Nuclear Drum': Explodes in a small radius around the drum, killing any ships, and activating any power-ups caught in the blast. *'Red Nuclear Drum': Same as the Orange drum, but with a larger blast radius. Both drums have a radiation symbol on them. *'Yellow Shrapnel Drum': Fires 8 small shots outward in a circular pattern when detonated. Each shot can destroy any ship of power up it hits. Has a small star pattern on it. *'Green Slime Drum': Any ships caught in the blast radius will be covered in green slime, and be slowed temporarily. Will not activate other power-ups. Symbol of slime on the drum. *'Blue Ice Drum': Temporarily freezes any ships caught in the blast radius. Will not activate other power ups. Symbol of ice on the drum. Both the Blue and Green Drums have large blast radii, but do not do any damage. Tips When running low on shots, but faced with an empty field, it's best to waste any remaining shots, so you're not caught reloading during a heavy wave. Silver crates can be a hindrance, as they will absorb any shot fired at them. Occasionally a large wave of enemies may drop silver crates behind, and end up planting a defensive "wall" for the ships behind them. Power ups will remain on the screen for the duration of the stage. A good technique is to avoid shooting them until the field is swarming with enemies. Since many drums can activate nearby drums, you can cause a chain reaction. If there's enough drums on the field, you may even be able to take out a screen-swarming wave of enemies with one shot. While most of the enemies, such as the saucers and ships, appear from offscreen, you will occasionally run into satellites, which will appear much closer to your planet and in great number. Consider these your top priority. ChaosD1 03:00, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Category:Content Category:Games